High intensity sweeteners possess a sweetness level that is many times greater than the sweetness level of sucrose. They are essentially non-caloric and are commonly used in diet and reduced-calorie products, including foods and beverages. High intensity sweeteners do not elicit a glycemic response, making them suitable for use in products targeted to diabetics and others interested in controlling for their intake of carbohydrates.
Steviol glycosides are a class of compounds found in the leaves of Stevia rebaudiana Bertoni, a perennial shrub of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family native to certain regions of South America. They are characterized structurally by a single base, steviol, differing by the presence of carbohydrate residues at positions C13 and C19. They accumulate in Stevia leaves, composing approximately 10%-20% of the total dry weight. On a dry weight basis, the four major glycosides found in the leaves of Stevia typically include stevioside (9.1%), rebaudioside A (3.8%), rebaudioside C (0.6-1.0%) and dulcoside A (0.3%). Other known steviol glycosides include rebaudioside B, C, D, E, F and X, steviolbioside and rubusoside.
Although methods are known for preparing steviol glycosides from Stevia rebaudiana, many of these methods are unsuitable for use commercially.
Accordingly, there remains a need for simple, efficient, and economical methods for preparing compositions comprising steviol glycosides, including highly purified steviol glycoside compositions.